The Black Moon Castle
by EurekaXRenton
Summary: This is an anime cross-over with NarutoXHinata, InuyashaXKagome, RentonXEureka ,and EdXWinry. Hope you enjoy. This is my first time for writing a fanfic sorry if it's not good. Lemons sooooon
1. Chapter 1

_**I made this story with the help of **__**NaruHinaforever.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Inuyasha, FMA, or Eureka7**_

_**Chapter 1**_

-------------- ----------- ----------- --------- --------------- ------------ -----------------------

In the hidden leaf village there was a weird dark cloud, surrounding the peaceful town. There was an organization known as the Akatsuki; they were messing around with some jutsu, which could help them gather up the demons. So far they have gathered the first five of the demons, the leader whose true identity is still unknown, some how gathered up strange people from different worlds. First was a man dressed in an old fashion cloak, he had long black hair. While next to him was a woman who had short hair and had on an old English dress on. Next to her appeared another man with white long hair, dressed in a military uniform. And the last two people standing next to the others were none other than Itachi, and Kisame.

"Hey Itachi-san, so who are these freaks?" mocked Kisame, looking at the man with black hair. The man with black hair looked over at the Kisame, and smiled. And the root like tentacles shot out of him and impaled Kisame. Kisame looked down in shock, and then exploded in to water. Then the black haired man spoke up and said "The name's Naraku." Before noticing Kisame exploding into water. "What the hell?!" shouted Naraku, looking in to the puddle of water. Only to see Kisame's face smiling back at him. "What's the madder never seen a water clone before?" smirked Kisame. "Now, now Kisame you shouldn't make our new friends mad" Itachi said coolly, looking and Kisame and then at the rest of there new "Friends".

* * *

(Back at the leaf village)

Sky blue eyes opened and looked into the snow-white eyes of his beloved. "Hey, how did you sleep?" yawned the blond boy. "I don't remember much sleeping going on last night," giggled the girl, as she gave him a kiss. "Well I'm going to go take a shower," she said picking up her clothing and headed off the bathroom. "I'll come with you." He said excitedly, listening to his beloved giggle and swing her hips as she walked towards the bathroom and Naruto walked up behind her and they both entered the warm shower. They were both making out in the shower, until they needed air.

"Hey want to go get some Ramen after this?" asked Naruto hugging his beloved. When they got out and dried off they got dressed and headed out for some Ramen.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

In some other world where Alchemy was practiced, and those who did alchemy were known as Alchemist. In the country known, as Amestris there was a village named Risembol there was a couple holding hands watching the beautiful sunset on a hill. The small blonde was Edward Elric also known as Ed, was kissing another blonde who was taller then him her name was Winry Rockbell. They watched the sun set and as the sky soon turned pitched midnight blue little stars started to appear.

"Ed I love you," mumbled Winry as she hugged her lover.

"I love you too," replied Ed giving her a kiss on the forehead, "let's like this forever,"

"Yeah," said Winry. Then they heard laughing in the bushes. Ed quickly tossed a rock over in to the bushes; "Ouch!" was heard from the bushes as Al stepped out. "What was that for big brother!?" said Al rubbing his head. Ed just look at him with an evil smile, Al looked down at his brother's auto-mail arm and saw that it was in blade form. "N-now brother n-nothing to get mad about." sutured Al. Al started to back away from the two, "I wasn't f-fallowing you I-I came here by c-chance that all." sutured Al again, as he was backing up he tripped over a large rock and fell on his back.

Ed walked over and helped him up. "Thanks big brot…. Umm what's wrong?" said Al as he looked at Ed. "run" Ed said with poison in his words. Al wiped a round and sped off as Ed chased after him. "How are you faster then me Al?!" panted Ed. "It's because your shorter then me." Panted Al. "WHAT I'M NOT SHORT. THAT'S IT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NOW" shouted Ed as he sped off after Al. This lasted all night un-till Winry broke them up. "Ok you two that's enough for one night." She said pulling the two a part. "ok… whatever… you say" said Ed out of breath. "Well its getting dark we should head back brother." Al said.

* * *

_**Well this is my first time for writing a fanfic so I'm sorry if its not good enough but what can you do right? Well leave good comments and if you don't like it tell me how to make it better ok? And thank you NaruHinaforever for helping me. The next chapter will depend if you the people like it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I made this story with the help of NaruHinaforever

_**I made this story with the help of **__**NaruHinaforever.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Inuyasha, FMA, or Eureka7**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Last time on Dragon Ba… my last chapter; _This lasted all night un-till Winry broke them up. "Ok you two that's enough for one night." She said pulling the two a part. "ok… whatever… you say" said Ed out of breath. "Well its getting dark we should head back brother." Al said._

* * *

"Ok me and Al will walk you home, Winry" Ed said taking Winry's hand and started to walk off. "Awww look at the love birds" mocked Al. Ed just gave him a look that said: "keep it up and you'll be back in that suite of armor." But Al just could not stop him self from bugging the two of them. "Hey brother!" shouted Al from behind them. "What do you want?" Ed shouted back at his brother Al.

"How are you going to kiss Winry, if she's too tall for you?" Mocked Al. Ed wiped his head around. "WHAT!? THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD, YOU HEAR ME DEAD!!" screamed Ed, chasing Al as he giggled like a little girl. They chased each other around, and around un-till they made it back to Winry's house. Then Winry looked passionately at Ed, and leaned down to kiss him. That's when Al shouted "See she has to lean down to kiss you because your so short!" Ed wiped around missing the kiss, and charged with full speed at Al.

Al started to run off towards there house, with Ed close behind him. "See you later Winry!" Al shouted behind him, as Ed tackled him to the ground. And they started to fight each other, they both got in to a fighting stance. Al started the fight off first sending a punch in to Ed's face, which sent him rolling onto the ground. Ed got up and clapped his hands together, and slapped them onto the ground. Making a dirt fist come up and uppercut Al. "Ha got ya" said Ed with a smirk.

That's when Winry came up behind both of them, and hit them upside the head with a wrench. "Ouch!" both of the brothers said together. "Now both of you get to your house before its too dark to see." She said swing the wrench around. "Ok, ok were going." Al said backing away slowly, with his hands up in the air. "Come on brother." Al said turning to Ed. "ok I'm coming, see you tomorrow Winry." Ed said walking towards there house. "Ok bye." she said walking on to her porch of her house. "Yeah see ya." Both the brothers said. As they went off in to the darkness towards were there house should be.

(Back at the Leaf Village)

* * *

_**Sorry of making this Chapter so short.**_

_**People who said stuff**_

_**karma 6061**_

_**LadyHokageTsunade **_

_**Scione**_

_**I thank you for your help I'll try to make it longer.**_

_**RentonxEureka, and NaruHinaforever**_


	3. Chapter 3

(i dont own Naruto , eureka 7, FMA, Inuyasha)

As they walk and hold hands while saying hi to most people they see, Naruto Says " I am so hungry, are you

As they walk and hold hands while saying hi to most people they see, Naruto says "I am so hungry!"

"I am too," replies Hinata as she moves closer to Naruto. When they arrive at the Ramen shop a few minutes later, they sit down beside each other and wait for someone to take their order.

Suddenly Naruto leans closer to Hinata and asks "do you want to see a movie after?"

"Yes," she smiles, "I would love to"

While they are talking, the Ordure appears to take their order.

"What would you to like today?" the man asks.

"We will both have one bowl of ramen and a cup of tea," Naruto replies.

"Okay," says the man, "it will be ready in about five minutes."

"Great thanks", says Naruto.

* * *

(in a nother world)

"Oh! I can't believe you didn't bring the Ramen," said Kagome in disappointment.

"Sorry," Inuyasha said sheepishly, "I kind of fell asleep."

"So...what are we going to do now?" asked Shippo.

"Well, we could...oh, I don't know," replied Miroko. "Got any ideas Kagome?"

Kagome didn't reply. She was to busy playing with Inuyasha like he was her puppy!

"Um...Kagome what are you doing?" asked Miroko.

"Arghh," Inuyasha yelled. "Can someone tell her to stop? Please?!"

Kagome, not hearing them, continued to tug away at his ears.

"Ouch! Oww!" Inuyasha cried.

Finally bored, Kagome stopped.

"Uh, sorry Inuyasha I kind of got carried away," she blushed.

"Humph, you better be sorry," he muttered.

"Excuse me...are you guys done yet?!," Sango exclaimed.

"Oh, uh yeah!" Inuyasha and Kagome said unanimously.

"Okay so as I was saying..."

"What are we going to do now? We don't have any Ramen and it's almost dark! We're all gonna starve!" groaned Miroko.

"Don't interrupt!" Sango cried.

"NO were not!" said Inuyasha.

"Yes we are!" yelled Miroko.

The argument continued for several mintues.

"Come on! Let's all go get the Ramen!" said Kagome.

"I don't want to..." whined Inuyasha.

"Yes you do and will," Kagome said threateningly.

"No fair."

"Life's not fair."

Ten minutes later and they were all packed up and ready to go.

* * *

i'll add a nother chapter soon k?


End file.
